Te echo de menos
by Caskett23A
Summary: -Castle –dijo, en tono impersonal cuando contestó. -Richard –dijo al otro lado su abogado-, ya hay fecha. –El escritor tragó saliva. -¿Cuándo? –murmuró. -El lunes que viene. / -¿No es por eso por lo que nos vamos a divorciar? ¿Por qué no quieres que me meta en tu –remarcó la última palabra –vida? / Si ninguna de las partes tiene ninguna objeción, podríamos pasar a firmar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Acariciaba despacio su pelo, enredando sus dedos en los mechones castaños de su hija mientras sentía su suave respiración sobre su cuello. El aire que expulsaba por la nariz chocaba contra su piel.

No sabía exactamente, cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa misma posición. Tal vez, más de una hora o, tal vez, solo un par de minutos. Qué importaba el tiempo. Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaban tiempos para recomponerse, para volver a cicatrizar las heridas que se habían abierto después de esa charla.

Notó que el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos se removió, sacando su rostro de su escondite, dejándole ver sus grandes ojos verdes, todavía brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Cuéntame más de ella.

-¿Quieres saber más sobre mamá? –le preguntó a su hija, que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, acomodándose otra vez sobre su pecho. -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –inquirió, besando su cabeza.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Suspiró. Una media sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar.

Colocó la mano con la que no acariciaba su pelo encima de la suya, en la que la niña tenía puesta sobre el corazón de su padre.

-Empecé a seguirla para documentarme. Era la mejor detective de Nueva York y me las ingenié para poder hacerlo. Me acuerdo que a tu madre no le hizo nada de gracia.

Escuchó la risa de su hija.

-Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando su jefe le informó de que la seguiría y de que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Si las miradas matasen, me hubiese fulminado en ese mismo momento.

La niña rió más fuerte.

-Pero, al final, se dio cuenta de que era útil y se acostumbró a que la persiguiese por todos lados. No es fácil no ceder a mis encantos.

-¡Oh! –exclamó divertida su hija para luego volver a ponerse seria. –Me hubiese gustado poder pasar más tiempo con ella. –Quiso decir algo más, pero el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, se lo impidió. Y, cuando hizo el esfuerzo de hablar, su labio inferior tembló.

Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija con sus dos brazos, luchando por aguantar las lágrimas cuando esta sollozó un "la echo mucho de menos, papá". Él también la echaba de menos, terriblemente de menos. Inspiró, llenando sus pulmones de aire, intentando disipar ese dolor en su pecho. Esa punzada que se había instalado ahí desde hacía más de un año y al que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir, para su desgracia.

Sentía que una parte de él había muerto el mismo día que ella lo había hecho. El día que recibió esa llamada. Cuando escuchó esa voz que se le quedaría grabada para siempre. Ésa que le anunció que su mujer había fallecido antes de, ni siquiera, poder hacer algo por su vida. Había sufrido tres disparos en una redada contra unos mafiosos.

Le costó, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que seguir adelante. Por su hija. Era demasiado pequeña cuando su madre murió, apenas tenía 5 años cuando ese fatídico día tuvo lugar.

El día más negro de su vida. El día que dejó de vivir para él, para hacerlo por su hija.

Perder al amor de tu vida de aquella manera, es algo que te cambia la vida, tanto, que, a veces, dudas de que, eso, sea vida.

Fin.

XXX

Releyó las últimas líneas antes de retirar sus dedos del teclado de su ordenador. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, mirando un punto fijo en su despacho. Ponderando la idea de cambiar algo o no. No era exactamente lo que tenía pensado para la saga de Nikki Heat. Es más, hacía solo dos meses no se imaginó que el final estaría tan cerca, pero los últimos acontecimientos de su vida lo habían llevado a querer acabar la saga lo más pronto posible. Lo que hizo que borrarse la mayoría de los capítulos que llevaba escritos. Necesitaba cambiar la trama para escribir el final definitivo de los libros inspirados en Katherine Beckett. Tenía que darle un fin a esa etapa de su vida. Escribir algo que no le doliese.

Gina se sorprendería cuando, dentro de unas horas, le mandase el manuscrito. Solía retrasarse meses en sus entregas. Esta vez, por el contrario, esos meses serían anticipados.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la silla, todavía con la mirada perdida.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que volviese en sí y los recuerdos se alejasen de su mente. Al menos, mientras buscaba el dichoso aparato por su escritorio. Tenía que estar ahí, estaba seguro, pero entre tantos restos de comida y latas de refrescos vacías, era difícil encontrar algo.

-Castle –dijo, en tono impersonal cuando contestó.

-Richard –dijo al otro lado su abogado-, ya hay fecha. –El escritor tragó saliva.

-¿Cuándo? –murmuró.

-El lunes que viene.

-Vale. Gracias por llamar. –Se despidió.

En menos de una semana volvería a ver a Kate. En 5 días se divorciaría de ella. En pocos días se separaría de la mujer con la que pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Cogió el calendario que posaba en una esquina de la mesa de madera. El 14 de junio. Ese día sería el principio de su nueva vida, dejando atrás 6 años junto a Kate. 6 años que había pasado persiguiendo a Beckett a cada escena de asesinatos.

Y sus dos años de relación.

Dos años que le sabían a poco, muy poco, pero no solo dependía de él.

Esta vez era él el que necesitaba ser comprendido, que se pusieran en su lugar pero, Kate, no quiso hacerlo. No quiso entender sus razones. Y, eso, había acabado con su matrimonio.

Volteó sus ojos por los días del mes de junio, cayendo en cuenta que el lunes no sería la primera vez que vería a Kate desde que abandonó la casa donde vivían juntos. El sábado de esa semana era el bautizo del segundo hijo de Ryan. Y, para rematar, ellos iban a ser sus padrinos.

Espo y Lanie habían sido los padrinos de Sarah Grace, por lo que, Kevin y Jenny, ahora se lo habían pedido a ellos.

Claro que, nunca se hubiesen imaginado que cuando llegase el día, iban a estar él y Kate en esa situación.

Hasta hace un mes, eran una pareja feliz, muy feliz.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos, bufando.

¿Por qué Kate no podía entenderlo? Se preguntó, mientras las primeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

La echaba tantísimo de menos. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que nunca más volvería a besarla ni a hacerle el amor. Nunca provocaría de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro. Ni se despertarían entre besos.

XXX

No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra en toda la ceremonia. Ni siquiera cuando habían tenido que acercarse con el pequeño a la pila bautismal para que el sacerdote le echase el agua bendita sobre la cabeza.

Sus rostros eran serios y la tensión se percibía en el ambiente.

Para su suerte, o desgracia más bien, habían sido colocados en la misma mesa. Así tenía que ser, los padrinos debían sentarse juntos.

Evitaban a toda consta tener que cruzar sus miradas, pero, de vez en cuando, sus ojos chocaban con los del otro.

Richard había comenzado a beber de forma controlada, pero, dos horas después, se le empezaba a ir de las manos.

Se levantó de la mesa, se apoyó en esta cuando perdió el equilibrio.

Lanie miro a Kate y le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Espo quiso ayudarlo, a lo que Richard se negó, alegando que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba ir al baño. Podía hacerlo solo.

-No sé a qué esperar para hacer algo –le dijo la forense a su amiga. –Todavía sigo sin entender cómo habéis podido llegar a esto. –Sacudió la cabeza.

XXX

-Castle –Kate, tomó al escritor del brazo e intentó quitarle el vaso que se estaba llevando a la boca –deberías dejar de beber. –Rick se zafó de su agarre. –Estás bebiendo demasiado.

Se encogió de hombros. –Es mi vida y no deberías meterte –contestó con la voz gangosa. -¿No es por eso por lo que nos vamos a divorciar? ¿Por qué no quieres que me meta en tu –remarcó la última palabra –vida? –Beckett agachó la mirada. –Pues bien, no te metas tú en la mía. Si quiero beber hasta que me dé un coma etílico es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Rick… -dijo Kate, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sigue disfrutando de la fiesta. –se despidió, dándose la vuelta para regresar con los demás.

XXX

A diferencia de antes, Kate, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al escritor. Espo y Ryan habían intentado también que dejase de beber sin resultado.

Ver a Rick en ese estado, estaba haciendo que Beckett empezase a perder la compostura. No podía verlo sufrir de aquella manera.

Lanie la observaba sin decir nada. Sabía que su amiga estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Podía verlo en el movimiento de sus manos, en cómo mordía su labio inferior y en cómo suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-Hey, Rick –lo saludó una prima de Jenny, sentándose en la silla de al lado que en ese momento estaba vacía.

El aludido sonrió forzadamente.

-Venía a invitarte a bailar. He oído que eres el alma de la fiesta pero en esta… -dijo, sonriéndole.

-Bueno, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-Por eso, ¿qué mejor que olvidar los problemas bailando? –tiró de una de sus manos para que se pusiera en pie. El alcohol hizo que se marease.

-Vamos. –Aceptó su invitación, cogiéndola de la cintura.

En ese momento, Kate, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Lanie, a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

-Sois un par de cabezones los dos. –Dijo sin poderse callar más. –En vez de estar juntos, estáis sufriendo el uno por el otro. No os entiendo.

-Lanie,.. –se quejó Beckett con la voz rota.

-No, Kate. Llevo todo el día viendo cómo intentáis ignoraros sin éxito. Cómo Castle no deja de beber para olvidar su dolor y cómo tú te estás muriendo por querer hacer algo. Pero no te atreves. No cuando eso significa dar tu brazo a torcer y, claro, eso no. –Lanie bufó. –Él siempre lo dio todo por ti, te esperó todo el tiempo que hizo falta. Se quedó a tu lado hasta cuando se enteró de tu mentira. Ahora, te toca hacer algo a ti, si no, lo perderás.

-Lanie…

-No, Lanie, no. Sabes que tengo razón. Y estáis siendo unos tontos. Al primer problema de verdad que tenéis, lo mandáis todo a la mierda. Nunca has sido tan feliz como con él, Kate. Y no me lo puedes negar.

-No, pero…

-Pero nada. Entiéndelo, Kate. Rick nunca te ha pedido nada. Intenta ponerte en su lugar.-Terminó de decir, poniéndose de pie. Dando aquella conversación por finalizada.

XXX

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz de la prima de Jenny pero no le hizo caso. Su atención estaba en Kate y en la forma en la que estaba riendo. Apretó su puño con rabia. ¿Cómo podía estar riéndose así? En menos de 48 horas estarían divorciados, dándole fin a su matrimonio y a ella parecía darle igual.

Tom, aquel detective de robos que había tenido una pequeña relación con ella, no paraba de sonreír y de acercarse más y más a ella. Y, Kate, no parecía incómoda. Al contrario.

-Rick –repitió su acompañante de baile, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La miró por unos segundos, volviendo de nuevo su mirada a Kate y Tom. Cuando vio cómo éste la cogía de la mano, no lo soporto más.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. –Se disculpó con la rubia.

-Rick –intentó agarrarlo sin éxito. A pesar del alcohol que había ingerido, había logrado ser más rápido que ella.

XXX

-Lux, ¿dónde has dejado a Castle? –le preguntó el marido de su prima.

-Quiso irse –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Irse? ¿Cuándo?

-Hará como dos horas. Intenté evitarlo pero no me hizo caso.

Ryan se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cómo se fue? Ha bebido mucho para irse en el Ferrari.

-Ni idea. –contestó. –No lo acompañé hasta los aparcamientos. Se fue corriendo de la pista de baile.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? Ni siquiera se despidió.

-Creo que ver a –señaló a Kate –en compañía de otro hombre, le afectó mucho.

-Dios. –se rascó la cabeza preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, bro? –Preguntó Javi al llegar a su lado.

-Castle. Se ha ido.

El detective frunció el ceño.

-¿Sin despedirse?

-Vio a Beckett con Demming. Venía en el Ferrari.

-¿Qué? No….

-No lo sé. –Contestó el irlandés a la pregunta implícita de su amigo.

Esposito comenzado a andar hacia los apartamentos con rapidez, seguido de su compañero.

XXX

-Lanie, ¿has visto a Castle? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

La forense repasó con su mirada toda la estancia. –No, yo tampoco lo he visto desde hace tiempo.

En ese momento, vieron pasar a Espo y Ryan con caras de circunstancias.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Castle? –les preguntó Kate.

Los dos detectives se miraron entre ellos. Beckett se puso de pie al ver cómo se miraban. Conocía esa mirada. Sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Espo, Ryan, ¿dónde está Castle?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –inquirió.

-Hace dos horas o así -contestó el irlandés.

-¿Por qué? –se sentó de nuevo. Sintiendo una tristeza mayor al saber que se había ido sin ni siquiera haber podido hablar.

-Te vio con Tom –titubeó el rubio.

La inspectora se tapó la cara con frustración. -¡Oh, no! –exclamó, al darse cuenta de algo. -¿No se habrá ido en el Ferrari? –preguntó, alarmada.

Los dos detectives se volvieron a mirar.

-No lo sabemos, pero…

-Pero el Ferrari no está –terminó de decir Javier ante la duda de Kevin.

-¡Ha bebido demasiado! ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse así? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta, buscando, nerviosa, su móvil en el pequeño bolso. Buscó su número y le dio a llamar, rezando porque le cogiese la llamada. Tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero, su llamada, fue rechazada.

-Lo llamo yo –se ofreció Kevin al ver la cara de su amiga. Pero ni siquiera entró la llamada. La voz de una máquina lo informaba que ese número estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura en ese momento.

XXX

-Si en diez minutos su cliente no está aquí, aplazaré la vista. –Sentenció el juez.

-Lo siento –se disculpó por enésima vez el abogado de Richard. –No sé qué le ha podido pasar. No está en su casa y el móvil lo tiene apagado –dijo apurado el letrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El juez lo miró con dureza para luego mirar el reloj.

-Lleva media hora de retraso. –El abogado tragó saliva, rezando porque Richard apareciera por la puerta en cuestión de segundo.

XXX

Kate, al lado de su abogada, no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo del juzgado. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y preocupada. Desde el día del bautizo nadie había sabido nada de Castle. Y, ahora, ni siquiera se había presentado para firmar el divorcio. Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Además, saber que se había ido en su Ferrari borracho hacía que su mente no dejase de martillearse, pensando que podría haber tenido un accidente.

-Tengo que irme –le dijo a su abogada. –Necesito averiguar dónde está y si está bien.

-Pero…

-Me tengo que ir. –se despidió, caminando deprisa hacia la puerta de salida.

XXX

Al primer sitio que había ido a buscarlo, había sido la casa en la que habían vivido juntos. Utilizó su llave para entrar y cerciorarse que no estaba en algún rincón. Pero no. La casa estaba vacía, tal y como la había dejado cuando se marchó.

Al loft tampoco había vuelta después de salir para ir al bautizo. Según le había informado el portero.

Ahora estaba en la comisaria, intentando rastrear su móvil o los movimientos de su cuenta corriente. Su móvil estaba apagado por lo que le era imposible utilizar el GPS de este para hallar su ubicación. Y sus cuentas no habían sufrido ningún tipo de cambio desde el día antes del bautizo.

Suspiró. No tenía ni una sola pista por dónde tirar para encontrarlo.

XXX

-Lanie… -las puertas de la morgue se abrieron para dejar paso a una llorosa Kate que se abrazó a su amiga nada más llegar hasta ella.

-Te dije que era un error. –le susurró la forense.

-No, no apareció y no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar. Lanie, estaba borracho y… Dios, ha podido pasarle algo. –Lloriqueó en el hombro de su amiga.

-Seguro que está bien, Kate. Tal vez no apareció porque no quería divorciarse, tú sabes cuánto te quiere el chico escritor.

-Algo dentro de mí, me dice que le ha pasado algo, que no está bien.

-Vamos, tú nunca has sido supersticiosa, no me vengas ahora…

-Como le haya pasado algo me muero…

-Está bien, seguro que lo está –intentó animarla su amiga.

-Ahora lo entiendo, Lanie. Ahora entiendo lo que Rick me decía. No quiero ni pensar lo que tuvo que sufrir él cuando me vio desangrándome en el suelo…

-Kate –acarició la espalda de su amiga para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Me iba a divorciar de él, Lanie, por un desacuerdo con mi trabajo. Solo quería protegerme y yo… Antepuse mi trabajo a sus miedos, a él, Lanie. Al amor de mi vida y, ahora, no sé dónde está. Y si está bien… -la detective no pudo seguir hablando por culpa del llanto.

-¿Lo has buscado bien?

-Mmhmm. No está en ningún lado. Su móvil sigue apagado y sus cuentas no han sufrido cambios.

-Los Hamptons. ¿Has mirado allí?

Beckett se separó para mirarla.

-No, allí no. Tengo que ir. –La forense tiró de ella cuando fue a irse.

-Así no voy dejar que te vayas. Estás demasiado alterada para conducir. Espera que me cambie y yo te llevo. –Kate aceptó.

XXX

-No hay nadie, Lanie. Aquí tampoco está –sollozó la detective, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de la playa.

-Tiene que estar en algún lado. No ha podido desaparecer así cómo así. –El móvil de la doctora comenzó a sonar.

-Lanie –dijo en modo de saludo.

-Yo –respondió Espo. –Hemos estado llamando a todos los hospitales de Nueva York y a las comisarías, nadie sabe nada de Castle.

-Ok, llamad si encontráis algo. Aquí tampoco ha habido suerte. Castle no ha aparecido por aquí desde la última vez que estuvo con Kate.

XXX

Hacía casi una semana que le habían perdido el rastro al escritor. Días que habían sido un auténtico infierno para Kate que no dejaba de llorar ni lograba encontrar consuelo en nada.

Hasta Gates había colaborado en la fracasada búsqueda.

-Aparecerá, Katie, aparecerá. –Le susurró su padre.

-Es mi culpa, papá. Yo… yo debería haber sido más compresiva con él. Pero no. Comencé a gritar que era mi vida y que era mi trabajo. Estaba aún convaleciente del disparo y no entendí sus miedos de perderme. "No puedo volver a verte morir entre mis brazos, Kate, ¿no lo entiendes? Dos veces, dos veces he visto cómo se te iba la vida y no podía hacer nada por salvarte. Por favor, no sigas poniéndote en peligro." –citó. –Y yo… oh, papá. Íbamos a divorciarnos por no ponernos de acuerdo. Y, ahora,… no está.

-Seguro que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y está en algún lugar tranquilo. Regresará cuando esté preparado.

-Necesito volverlo a ver. Abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. –Gimoteó, abrazando más fuerte a su padre.

-Ya verás que será pronto, Katie.

-Papá –sollozó –lo he entendido. He entendido que no puedo vivir sin él que me da igual mi trabajo. Me da igual todo. Solo lo quiero a él. Necesito que Rick lo sepa. He aprendido la lección.

-Hija, se lo dirás. Dale unos días más. Estoy seguro de que Richard tampoco puede vivir sin ti.

XXX

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con la voz ronca a alguien que vestía de blanco. Irguió un poco su cabeza y observó que estaba en una camilla. Sus brazos estaban lleno de vías y tenía conectado un medidor de pulso.

Intentó levantarse pero aquel hombre le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-No puede levantarse. –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, había sentido una punzada de dolor. –Está en el hospital, tuvo un grave accidente de coche.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sorprendido. Y, en ese mismo instante, varias imágenes de aquella tarde de sábado aparecieron en su mente. Él saliendo de la fiesta corriendo. Su Ferrari volando por la carretera. Conduciendo sin mirar los carteles que indicaban las direcciones de los destinos a los que se podía dirigir. La llamada. Era una llamada de Kate. Desvió su mirada de la carretera para colgar y… todo se volvía negro.

-Ha tenido suerte. Pudieron sacarlo antes de que el coche en el que iba explotase.

-¿En qué hospital estoy?

-En el único que hay aquí. ¿No sabes dónde está?

Rick frunció el ceño, algo que dejó de hacer inmediatamente al sentir dolor en su ceja derecha.

-Estás en Ardmore, Pennsylvania.

-No… -Cerró los ojos. ¿Tanto había conducido? -¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Tienes varios puntos en la ceja derecha. Un esguince en una de tus muñecas. Moretones por todo el cuerpo. Algunas contusiones. Y sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que te dejó por varios días inconsciente.

-¿Cuántos? –inquirió.

-6 días.

-¿Tantos? Oh, Dios.

-Sí, pero has tenido mucha suerte. Podrías haber muerto. Tu coche cayó por un barranco. Si en ese momento no llega a haber nadie cerca…

-¿Y mis cosas? Necesito hacer una llamada.

-¿Tus cosas? Todo se quemó. Lograron sacarte a ti pero no llevabas nada encima. Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre.

El escritor suspiró.

-Richard, mi nombre es Richard Castle.

-Bien, señor Castle, si no tiene más preguntas, avisaré al doctor para que lo revise.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

-Supongo que sí. Mientras te sepas el número.

XXX

-¿Cuándo podré irme, doctor? –le preguntó Rick cuando este terminó de revisarlo.

-Por lo pronto un par de días más para ver cómo evolucionas. El golpe que sufriste en la cabeza fue muy grave.

Bufó.

-Me han dicho que quieres hacer una llamada –Asintió. El médico le tendió su móvil.

-Gracias.

-Pasaré a recogerlo en unos minutos.

-Ok, gracias doctor. –Repitió.

Dando vueltas al aparato entre sus manos, pensaba las opciones que tenía. Eran pocas, muy pocas. Con la agenda en el móvil, ¿quién se sabía los números de sus contactos? Estaban su madre, Kate; a esta no podía llamarla. A su madre tampoco. No estaba en el país. Por más que intentó recodar, no se sabía ningún otro número. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte?

Con la ayuda de uno de los enfermeros logró averiguar el número del bufete de su abogado. Gracias a su web en Internet.

Al principio, lo había regañado por desaparecer así, pero cuando le explicó el motivo, se preocupó por él.

-¿Qué pasó con la vista?

-Se canceló.

-Ah –dijo solamente.

-Katherine se veía preocupada.

-Claro, no iba a poder divorciarse de mí.

-No, me refiero a que estaba preocupada por ti. Hasta ha venido varias veces a verme para saber si yo sabía algo. Me dijo que la avisase. Me dio su número.

-No le digas nada de esta llamada si vuelve a ir.

-Pero… Ok, está bien. Así será. Eres mi cliente

-Necesito que me mandes dinero y algunas cosas.

-Espera que cojo papel y boli.

XXX

Cuatro días. Cuatro días más tuvo que estar ingresado. En esos cuatro días se las había ingeniado para que su abogado, gracias a algunos contactos, lograse que la vista fuera al día siguiente. Dos horas después de la hora de llegada de su tren a Nueva York.

Las últimas imágenes de Kate con Demming no paraban de rondarle en la cabeza, haciendo que su enfadado aumentase. Además, lo que lo había distraído de la carretera había sido su llamada, precisamente.

XXX

Entró acompañado de su abogado. Kate, que ya estaba allí, caminó hacia él nada más verlo entrar.

-Oh, Rick, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, preocupada. Cuando vio los moratones en su cara, la venda que cubría su ceja y su mano inmovilizada. Fue a tocarlo pero el escritor se apartó.

Beckett notó cómo sus ojos se aguaban ante esa reacción y la mirada fría de él.

-Rick… -su voz denotaba tristeza.

-Creo que hemos venido aquí para divorciarnos, no para hablar de lo que me ha pasado. –No le dio tiempo a contestar. Caminó hasta la sala dónde firmarían su apta de divorcio.

XXX

-Aquí pone que su cliente no quiere nada. –se dirigió a la abogada de Kate.

-No. No le parece justo.

-Ok. Entonces, teniendo en cuenta de que no hay hijos de por medio, por lo tanto, no hay problemas de custodias. Si ninguna de las partes tiene ninguna objeción, podríamos pasar a firmar.

Los abogados miraron a sus clientes. Rick asintió sin dudar. Kate al ver su afirmación, lo hizo titubeando, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-¿Quién empieza? –preguntó el juez, poniendo el bolígrafo y los papeles en el centro de la mesa.

El escritor fue el primero en firmar. No vaciló.

-Su turno. –Acercó la carpeta hasta Beckett.

Con los dedos temblorosos, tomó el bolígrafo.

Escuchaba de lejos la voz de su abogada, indicándole dónde tenía que firmar. En ese momento todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

-No puedo… -dijo con la voz rota, levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

XXX

La detective se había escondido en el baño de señoras. Desde que había cruzado la puerta, no había podido dejar de llorar. Su abogada había intentado tranquilizarla sin éxito.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-Kate… -la puerta del cubículo donde se había escondido se abrió, dejando paso a un preocupado Castle. Se arrodilló frente a ella. Esta sollozó y todo su cuerpo tembló. El escritor limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos. –Kate…

-No puedo, Rick, no puedo firmar. Yo no quiero divorciarme de ti. Yo… -se mordió el labio –yo te quiero. Casi me vuelvo loca buscándote. No podía dormir, no tenía hambre, no… solo podía pensar en ti y en lo mucho que me hacías falta. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor, no me pidas que firme… -le pidió entre sollozos.

-Shh –Castle puso un dedo sobre sus labios. –No. Mírame, Kate. –La cogió de la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. –Yo tampoco quiero divorciarme de ti. Te quiero. –No hizo falta decir nada más, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Castle gimió de dolor. Tenía un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –se separó un poco para mirarlo, preocupada.

-No –le sonrió para reforzar su palabra y volvió a abrazarla, besando varias veces su cuello.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Te he estado buscando, los chicos y Gates me han estado ayudando pero... no teníamos ninguna pista.

-Tuve en un accidente. No sé cómo pero llegue hasta Ardmore, Pennsylvania.

-Dios, Rick… sabía que te había pasado algo. No debiste irte así, no…

Castle la agarro de la cara cuando notó que se estaba volviendo a alterar.

-Estoy bien. Por suerte, no me pasó nada. Estoy aquí, Kate.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te quiero –susurró en su oído. El escritor sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.

Varios minutos después seguían en la misma posición.

-Me encanta estar abrazado a ti pero, está posición es algo incómoda. Me duelen las rodillas –se quejó, divertido Richard. -¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos de pie?

Kate rió y se levantó sin soltarlo.

-Le dije a mi padre que cuando te encontrase, te abrazaría y no te soltaría nunca. –Le confesó Beckett.

-Me gusta la idea. -Sonrió. –Pero, ¿sabes qué más me muero por hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Besarte. –Hizo que Kate lo soltase un poco, lo suficiente para que quedasen cara a cara y poderla besar. Al principio, rozó solo sus labios, deleitándose con esa suave caricia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían besado. Pero cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, el beso, dejó de ser suave para dar paso a una batalla de lenguas.

-Voy a dejar la comisaría –confesó, cuando se separaron con su frente pegada a la de su marido. –Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida. Estos días he comprendido lo que me dijiste.

Rick volvió a besarla.

-No tienes que dejarla, solo alejarte del peligro.

-No –acarició su mejilla –puedo seguir haciendo justicia ejerciendo de abogada.

-Serías una abogada muy sexy. –Los dos rieron ante ese comentario.

-Rick… -titubeó, poniéndose seria. –Me dijeron que te fuiste porque me viste con Demming. –El escritor apretó la mandíbula. –Nosotros solo hablábamos… de ti. Hablamos de cuando colaboró con nosotros y lo celoso que tú te pusiste. Mírame –le pidió, cogiéndolo suavemente de la barbilla. –Yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Pero reías con él y no te importaba su cercanía. Hasta te cogió la mano y le sonreíste. –Se giró molesto. Había entrado en el baño dejándose llevar por su corazón. Ver a Kate así le había terminado de romper el corazón. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y, ahora, que ella misma se lo había recordado, la rabia había vuelto.

-No. No es lo que crees. Recordamos eso que te he dicho y me cogió la mano para darme ánimos. Me dijo que tú y yo estábamos tan enamorados que estaba seguro que volveríamos. Que todo se iba a arreglar.

El escritor no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió, siguió dándole la espalda.

-Por favor, -se abrazó a él por detrás –no te vuelvas a enfadar. Yo… yo no podría soportarlo. Estos días sin ti han sido un infierno y cuando desapareciste… Pensé que me moriría si no volvía a verte. Rick –dijo rodeando su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a los ojos –perdóname. –le pidió con los ojos y la cara llena de lágrimas.

Castle suspiró. No podía verla así. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Ya –siseó. –Por favor, no llores más.

-Perdóname –sollozó.

-Te perdono –besó su pelo –pero solo si dejas de llorar. –añadió.

Kate ahogó un sollozó.

-Ya no lloro –dijo todavía con la voz llorosa por el llanto. Rick rió al ver su reacción. –Te quiero mucho, amor –le susurró sobre los labios antes de besarlo.

XXX

–Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa, a nuestra casa –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó su oído para susurrarle algo –me muero por hacerte el amor.

Kate sonrió y tiró de su mano para salir de ahí.

Fin

_**Tenía pensado que este fic sería corto. Incluso, ayer mismo acabé de escribirlo. Tampoco creo que diera para mucho más. Pero, creo, no sé si es solo mi impresión, que algunas cosas quedaron un poco "rápidas", pero es que tampoco quería enredarlo más. **_

_**En fin, gracias por haberlo leído. Espero que os haya gustado :)**_


End file.
